Sensors of today must be extensively tested and calibrated. Different levels of pressure, in combination with different temperatures may be applied to each pressure sensor component for testing. Complex measurements are also required, particularly if testing also includes movement, such as testing gyro sensors at different angles, or with different accelerations. These complex measurements may be required if pressure sensors are combined with acceleration sensors or gyro sensors, such as those used as tire pressure sensors. Current tests are extensive and expensive as test conditions are administered serially on individual components. Current testing standards allow for only very few components to be tested in parallel. Electrical contacting of the chip for testing also presents a complex challenge.